In a typical wireless communication scenario two wireless transmit/receive units (WTRUs), Alice and Bob, communicate with each other on a channel. To exclude an eavesdropper, Eve, Alice and Bob cryptographically protect their communications. However, traditional cryptographic techniques, which rely on computational difficulty, are increasingly ineffective as the availability of computing power increases. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a cryptographic technique that is information-theoretically secure, rather than one based on computational difficulty.